What you see isn't what you get
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Chase is going through a rough time. House is trying to be supportive. Chase comes up with a way that makes both of them happy.


I own nothing. Slash. Suicide.

* * *

Walking into my office I looked around and saw that all three of my ducklings were there. Cameron and Forman were glaring at Chase for something or another. It was hard to tell why they were mad at Chase this time.

"Is it national glare at wombat day?" I asked before mock glaring at Chase.

"Don't look at me," he said throwing his hands up, "I don't even know this time."

"Why are you even here?" Cameron said angrily, "Shouldn't you be down in the NICU?"

"Is this because I asked to have extra hours for the rest of the week in the NICU?" Chase asked staring at them like they were crazy.

"You just did it to make us look bad," Forman said glaring at Chase harder.

"Nothing can make you two look worse then you are," Chase said loud enough for only me to hear, "I had nothing to do for the week so I decided to do something productive."

"Because you have a life outside of the hospital," Cameron said with a scoff.

"Just because I don't walk around this place telling everyone about my personal like doesn't mean I don't have one," he said standing up.

"When was the last time you went out?" Forman asked not believing Chase.

"What's the point in saying something when you're not going to believe me either way?" Chase said walking to the door, "I'll be in the Clinic."

"That was as good as one of my soaps," I said looking away from the door.

"Shut up House," Cameron and Forman said together.

"I'll be back," I said before leaving.

I decided to go ask Chase about what he said. It wasn't like him to be so cold to a person. Walking into the Clinic I went into the room that he was usually in. I was glad that he was the only one in the room.

"Chase," I said closing the door, "What was all that about?"

"What was what about?" he asked before grapping a folder, "Leigh Stone."

"Why did you freak out when they started to talk about your friends?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked ignoring my question.

"I keep coughing and blood started to come up," she said looking at me then House.

"Open your mouth," he said while putting on a glove.

"You can't ignore my question," I said staring at him.

"You have strap throat," he said shooting me a look, "All the coughing caused your throat to get too sore and it started to bleed. I'm going to prescribe you something for both of them."

"Thanks," she said taking the prescription and leaving.

"Now why did you freak out?" I asked blocking the door.

"A girl I've known since I was ten was killed in a car accident two days ago and I can't go to her funeral because I've used all of my days," he said angrily, "Let's see how you fix that."

"Chase," I said concern filling me, "If you would have told me that I would have said to go."

"But I didn't because you saw how badly Forman and Cameron freaked because I'm doing more hours," he said throwing his hands up as tears filled his eyes, "What the fuck do you think they're going to do if they find out that you're giving me time off when I have no time?"

"Then we'll deal with that then," I said moving closer to him, "You're going to go to the funeral."

"I want you to come," he said leaning on me.

"Why would you want me to come?" I asked giving him a confused look.

"It was J.D.," he said tears falling before he could stop them.

"J.D.'s dead?" I asked sadly.

"I got the call on the way to work," he said hugging me closer, "I was going to tell you when you got in, but they were fighting with me."

"It's okay," I said running a hand through his hair, "Let's go talk to Cuddy."

"I still have two patients," he said pulling away slightly.

"I'll wait here then," I said kissing him on his lips roughly.

"Greg," he said in a moan.

"Hurry up and finish," I said kissing him innocently before taking a seat and waiting.

"Henry Spencer," he said when he opened the door, "What's the problem?"

"I kept throwing up a lot," he started to explain, "But I thought that it was just a stomach flu thing but I started to puke up blood."

"I'm going to have to check," Chase said looking at the mans throat, "You threw up enough that it made your throat start to bleed. Here's a prescription for both your stomach flu and your throat."

"How many left?" I whined.

"One," he said with a nod, "Natalie Greens. What's the problem?"

"My nose started to bleed really badly for a really long time," said the little girl who couldn't have been older then eight.

"How long did it bleed for?" Chase asked smiling down at her.

"About twenty minutes," she said with a small nod.

"Has anything like this happened before?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Not that I can remember," she said yawning.

"Who are you here with Natalie?" he asked cautiously.

"I came by myself because my mom was at work and I don't know my dad," she explained softly.

"Natalie," Chase said kneeling to her level, "I need to know the truth."

"My daddy said not to come," she said quickly, "He said that I'll be in big trouble if I did something stupid, like go to people who could help me."

"What's hurt?" Chase said even more concerned now.

"My side and leg really hurt," she said sadly.

"I need you to take your shirt off," he said moving away from her.

She nodded her head slightly before moving shaky hands to take her shirt off. When she finally got it off bruises, blood, and cuts covered the whole left side of her body. I gritted my teeth together wanting to kill the guy that hurt the girl.

"Who did this to you hunny?" Chase said motioning for her to lay down.

"My daddy," she said with a sigh, "But it was my fault because I was bad."

"No one deserves this," Chase said pressing as gently as he could to her ribs, "None of your ribs are broken."

"Did he do anything else to you?" I asked out of no where.

"Yes," she said nodding while tears filled her eyes.

"What else did he do to you hun?" Chase asked eyeing Natalie carefully.

"He said it would feel good," she said shaking her head more, "It didn't though. I don't want to do it again."

"Tell us what he did," I said cautiously.

"I was taking a bath and he came in and he was naked," she said her body starting to shake, "He kept touching me and saying that it would feel good, but it didn't. It really hurt."

"It's going to be fine," Chase said softly.

"Am I going to be fine?" she asked avoiding our eyes.

"Yes," Chase said nodding, "But I want to make sure that nothing is broken and there's no infection so I'm going to have you stay here for the next few days."

"Yes sir," she said obediently.

After the girl was taken away and Chase had calling Child Services we were on our way to Cuddy's office. When we got there Chase was shaking his head slightly. I wasn't sure what he was going to do.

"Cuddy," I said walking in, "Can we talk?"

"What did you do?" she asked instantly.

"Nothing," I said smiling, "I just need a small favor, but it's for me and Chase."

"What type of favor?" she asked eyeing us.

"We need the week off," I said with a shrug.

"I can give that to you House," she said nodding, "But Chase has already used his days."

"Well," I said rolling my eyes, "Maybe if you knew the reason you'd change your mind."

"What's the reason Dr. Chase?" she asked turning to Chase who hadn't talked yet.

"A girl that I've been best friends with since I was ten dead in a car accident," he said without looking up.

"I'll see what I can do," she said sadly.

"Thank you," Chase said before leaving.

"Chase," I said limping to him quickly, "Meet me in my office."

"Why?" he said eyeing me cautiously.

"Because I'm going duckling hunting," I said before walking away.

*Chase's Point of View*

I walked into House's office and leaned against the wall. I couldn't help but fall to the ground crying. J.D. was one of the few things that from my past that I wanted to remember.

"Robbie," House said softly when he saw me.

"I'm fine," I said wiping the tears away and turning to face the three of them.

"Why are we here?" Cameron said still glaring at me.

"We're here because you think that Chase was taking extra shifts to make you look bad," House said as if it was obvious, "But he was just trying to forget the fact that he best friend died in a car crash."

"That's why?" Forman said turning to me.

I didn't say anything I nodded my head slowly. I moved to the coat rack and put my jacket on. When I put it on I looked at House and he nodded. Sighing I grabbed my car keys out of my pocket and left.

As I was walking I ran into Wilson. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his office. I gave him a weird look and waited for him to talk to me. He ran a hand through his hair and finally talked to me.

"Cuddy is asking me to give a week of my days off to you," he said quickly.

"What?" I asked alarmed, "Tell her no. You don't have to do that. I could never ask you to do something like that."

"Then it's a good thing that she asked," he said with a smirk, "I'm going to do it. I just want to know why I'm doing it."

"If I don't tell you will you not do it?" I asked hopefully.

Before he could answer the door opened to reveal House. I turned to Wilson and saw him give me a slight shrug before looking at House again. House walked over to me and pushed me gently onto the couch that Wilson had.

"Wilson, can we talk alone?" House asked not looking away from me.

"Ya," he said before leaving.

When Wilson left I looked away from House and refused to look back. I heard him sigh when he noticed what I was doing. His hands were soon on my face and were gently tugging it to him.

"Chase," he said softly, "Look at me."

He let out another sigh when I didn't move my head towards him at all. Moving it so that his hand was on my thigh and he gave it a small squeeze. I still didn't look up because I knew that he would have a worried look on his face that he used rarely.

"Robbie," he said almost desperately, "Look at me please."

I let out a small whimper and looked up at him. The concern that was in his eyes seemed to have doubled when he heard me let out a whimper. Tears filled my eyes once more and I had to turn from him again.

"Cuddy asked Wilson to give up a week of his break for me," I said softly.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked confused.

"Yes," I said getting up quickly, "He can't do that. It's my fault that I can't go to J.D.'s funeral. I shouldn't have to do something like that to him. It's not fair."

"Robbie calm down," he said getting up cautiously.

"No," I said throwing a chair into the window, "It shouldn't have happened. He shouldn't have to make that choice."

"Robbie," House said staring at the chair I threw, "You need to calm down."

"NO!" I yelled before I fell to my knees, "I can't breathe."

"Robbie," he said standing next to me.

"I can't breathe," I said falling onto my back.

"Robbie," he said frantically, "Wilson get in here!"

Wilson ran into the room and kneeled next to me. He started to check my pulse and everything. When he was done he shook his head. House gave him a look and waited for him to say something.

"I think it's just a panic attack," he said calmly.

"Greg," I said desperately clawing at my chest, "I can't breathe."

"I know," he said moving his hands so they would stop mine, "Just try to calm down."

"Stop," I said moving away from him and ripped my shirt off.

I started to claw at my chest even more. House moved to try to stop me, but I quickly moved away from him and started to dig my nails into my skin. House looked at Wilson and motioned for help.

"Robbie," House said softly, "Why are you clawing at your chest?"

"It helps," I said digging my nails into my chest until it started to bleed.

"It helps what?" Wilson asked confused.

"The burning feeling," I said tears filling my eyes, "It helps."

"Robbie," House said moving closer to me slowly, "You have to stop clawing at your chest."

"No," I said finally enjoying the feeling of me clawing at my chest.

"Why won't you stop?" House asked cocking an eyebrow.

"It feels good," I said biting my lip.

"You're really a masochist," he said his eyes widening, "Wilson, I'm going to take Chase home."

"House," Wilson said eyeing me cautiously.

"I'm taking him home," he said calmly, "If he wants pain I'll give him pain."

"Really?" I said excitedly.

"Yes," he said nodding slightly, "Put your shirt on and let's go."

I quickly pulled my shirt on and ran to House's car. He limped out a few minutes later and came to the car. Sighing he opened the door and started the car. I couldn't help but start to claw at my chest again.

"Robbie," House said calmly, "You didn't like pain before, did you?"

"Why do you think instantly after you're in my when we have sex I tell you to move?" I asked as if it was obvious.

"It's not healthy though," he said shaking his head.

"Neither is you constantly taking too many pills," I said glaring at him, "But I deal with that."

"That's different," he said rolling his eyes.

"Because it's you," I said softly.

"Robbie," he began.

"Don't," I said angrily.

He glared at me slightly before he moved his hand and cupped my dick. I let out a small gasp when he did this. His hand moved up slightly up and under my shirt. His nails dug into my stomach and I let out a silent scream.

"You really like that?" he asked when he felt my hard on.

"Yes," I said out in a breathless moan.

"God," he said looking at me out of the corner of his eye, "I want you to suck me."

"Get to your apartment and I will," I said moving my hips up.

I heard him let out a small growl when he saw me do this. His hand went under my shirt again and he started to roughly claw at my skin. This time I let out a loud moan and thrust my hips up.

"Get out," he growled out when we stopped in front of his apartment.

Quickly getting out I walked to his door and waited for him to open the door. When he did I closed the door I was instantly pushed against the door roughly while House bit my lip with the same force.

"Oh god," I said when I felt the door knob digging into my back, "Please Greg."

"Please what?" he said moving it so the door knob was even more into my back.

"Fuck my mouth," I said trying to get on my knees.

"Okay," he said undoing his pants.

I eagerly got on my knees and waited for him to start. My head was thrown into the door when House thrust his dick into my mouth. I couldn't help but moan when I felt him touching the back of my throat. He kept getting rougher with his thrusts and I wanted so badly to start to touch myself, but I knew that it would be better if I didn't.

"Fuck Robbie," he said pushing my head to his dick.

I started to moan even louder. I started to swallow around him until I felt him spill down my throat. While he spilled down my throat I couldn't help but suck until he didn't have anything left. Moving away I saw that he was looking down at me with a weird look.

"What?" I asked my throat sore from the abuse it took.

"Are you okay?" he asked staring down at me.

"I want more," I said honestly.

"I'm not going to fuck your mouth again today though," he said nodding slightly.

"I don't care," I said while shaking my head, "I just want more pain."

"I do have ties I can use to tie you to the bed," he said jokingly.

"Yes," I said with wide eyes, "Please."

"I was kidding," he said softly.

"Please," I said kneeling in front of him, "Please tie me up."

"Get on my bed and take your clothes off," he said shaking his head slightly.

"Thank you," I said racing to his room while ripping my clothes off.

House got the ties and bound me to the bed quickly. When he was satisfied with me being bound to the bed he started to remove his clothes. My dick started to twitch with anticipation.

"You sure you want this?" he asked concern filling his voice.

"Get your belt and hit me with it," I said seriously.

"Do what?" he asked moving way from me.

"Beat me with your belt," I said again.

"Robbie this is getting out hand," he said moving to get the ties off.

"No," I said desperately, "Please, just hit me a little."

"Robbie," he said sadly, "You're asked me to beat the person I love."

"I want it," I said angrily, "Just please beat the fuck out of me."

"I love you though," he said shaking his head, "I can't do it."

"You'll hit me when I've done nothing wrong," I spat at him, "But when I ask for it you say no?"

"I'm not going to beat someone I love," he said softly.

"Untie me," I said pissed off.

"Robbie," he started.

"Fucking untie me," I yelled pulling on the ties until they started to cut my skin.

"No," he said not looking at me.

"Fucking untie me…" I started but was stopped when he hit me with something.

"Like that?" he asked holding his cane to my side.

"Do it again," I said out of breath.

"I control what we do now," he said getting into it.

I let out another moan when his cane connected with my body again. House's dick was rubbing against me so I knew that he was enjoying this too. As he beat my body he slid into me and started to fuck me so roughly.

"I'll do it," I said gasping slightly, "Tell Wilson I'll take his offer."

"You only say that because you're going to be sore tomorrow," he said smirking.

"Or because I want you to keep doing this until I've lost a lot of blood and I can't think straight," I said whining because he stopped.

"I'm not doing that," he said before throwing his cane on the ground and moving to get his belt.

After ten minutes of him beating me with his belt on my chest and legs he stopped. My whole body was sore and there was blood on the bed. He untied me and checked my pulse. When he was satisfied with everything he got off me.

"I'm not doing that again," he said after he was off me.

"Why won't you do it again?" I asked confused.

"Because I'm going to get you a shrink and I'm going to cut back on my pills," he said as if it explained everything, "That way you can't call me suicidal."

"I just want pain," I said sitting up quickly, "Is that such a bad thing?"

"Yes," he said glaring at me, "It might go to far one day and you could die."

"Then everyone would be happy!" I yelled before falling to my knees.

"I wouldn't be happy," he said sadly.

"Yes you would," I said standing up; "Cameron and Forman wouldn't bug you as much, Wilson wouldn't have to worry about you getting hurt, and Cuddy wouldn't have to make all these stupid decisions. Everything would be better if I was dead."

"Shut up," he said back handing me.

"What was that for?" I asked confused.

"I would miss you," he said pushing me on the bed, "You're going to get help and I'm going to get help."

"Okay," I said nodding my head.

"You'll get help?" he asked hopefully.

"No," I said pulling a knife from the nightstand.

"Robbie," he said in a scared tone, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill you," I said like it was obvious, "Then I'm going to kill myself."

"You're on something," he said staring into my eyes.

"I took pills when you weren't looking," I said smirking.

"What did you take?" he asked sadly.

"A bottle of your Vicodin," I said shrugging, "I know you want to die."

"You're right I do," he said nodding, "But I thought I was going to do it myself."

"You can still," I said handing him the knife, "I have another one."

"Okay," he said slicing his throat.

I grabbed the knife and sliced my throat also. When I fell to my knees I grabbed his hand. He looked up at me and smiled. His mouth formed the words 'I love you'. I said it back before my eyes closed and my heart stopped.


End file.
